Kamen Rider Keyu
by LeftJoker
Summary: The Key that unlocks everything. Join young Shiro Kanzato as he discovers the mysteries of his new powers, and the enemies he is forced to fight. Elements of Kingdom Hearts, Decade, and Blade incorporated. First chapter's short!


**Kamen Rider Keyu**

_The key that unlocks everything_

A man ran for his life across a street, chased by strange black creatures of the night. The man was draped in a light-brown trench coat, wearing a hat and a plain white mask to keep himself hidden. In his arms was a briefcase, securely locked.

He ran behind an alleyway, in the shadow of a dumpster. The black creatures couldn't spot him even with their bright, yellow eyes and ran past him.

The man gripped his stomach in pain, realizing he was struck there when the black creatures caught up to him before. Blood was slowly oozing out of that area, and he was dying of blood loss.

"I need... to give this briefcase to summon else soon..." The man groaned. "The fate of the entire world rests... on this key..."

Meanwhile, a young man was walking right past him. He had rough brown hair and pale skin, complete with equally pale eyes. His outfit consisted of a green turtle neck, with blue jeans and black dress shoes.

"You! Young man!" The man yelled. He right after coughed up some blood from the pain.

The teenager's eyes widened as he saw the man gasping in pain. "What happened? I gotta call 911!"

"There's not enough time!" The man said, gripping his stomach even tighter. "Listen! Come closer, boy!"

The young man kneeled down, getting a little closer to the man. The man ached. "What's your name, boy..."

"Shiro..." He whispered. "Shiro Kanzato..."

"Listen to me, Shiro Kanzato." The man said, handing Shiro the briefcase. "There is evil in this world. A different kind of evil that spawns from the darkness in people's hearts. What I'm giving you right now is the key that will defeat the monsters. You must defeat them with this."

"I- I don't understand!" Shiro's body shivered from confusion and fright.

Strange sounds were heard coming closer, as well as the pounding of footsteps against concrete. The man whispered more furiously. "They're coming. Use the key, now! Use it... save... the... world..."

The man's heart stopped beating. His eyes were wide open, but there was no reaction from it. He was dead.

Shiro turned around to look at the creatures he was supposed to face, and his jaws dropped. They were human-sized insects with big yellow eyes and huge black claws, complete with their black bodies. They were horrendously hideous.

"Wait old man!" Shiro screamed. "This thing's locked! How do I-"

His sentence stopped short as he somehow broke the lock open. He expected a key, like the man said. Inside was a metal belt and a deck of cards. The top card was imprinted with a golden key-shape on it.

"This is-" He began, but had to dodge as one of the creatures attempted to strike him. He jumped back, but hit a wall instead with no wear to run.

"I guess I have no choice..." He muttered, taking the belt out from the briefcase and placed it on, surprisingly fitting.

For some reason, images on how to work the deck and belt flashed into Shiro's mind. Taking them to heart, he placed the deck at a small deck holder at the side of the belt, and drew the card with the key on it.

With a desperate yell, he cried out, "Henshin!" And he placed the card into a small slot at the top of the belt's center emblem.

The key showed forth from inside the belt with great light, blinding the dark monsters' eyes. They tried to cover it, even turning around not to see it. And eventually the light died.

When they turned around, they saw a surprising sight. No longer was Shiro there, but a suited warrior in his place. The warrior wore a black helmet with glaring, brown eyes that was staring down at the creatures. He wore a black suit of armor as well, with a red chest plate.

"I am... Kamen Rider Keyu." He muttered. "You killed the old man. Prepare to die."

The black creatures didn't take this as a threat and started rushing at Keyu. He easily dodged them all, causing them to bump their heads on the wall in front of them.

Keyu kicked one's butt, making it slam into the wall again. Another tried to strike him, but he ducked and flipped that one over his shoulder, knocking down the final one.

All three got up again and tried surrounding him. One kicked him to the wall, causing Keyu to groan a little, but quickly recovered to dodge the next strike. However, the other two double-kicked him to the ground.

"Like playing rough, huh?" Keyu yelled, taking out another card from the deck. This card had a picture of a key on it, but it looked a little over sized and it had a handle guard as well. Placing it into the belt, a key sword materialized into Keyu's hand. It had the appearance of a silver key with a golden hilt.

The three backed away, as if they knew and were afraid of the weapon. Shiro smiled inside of the Keyu suit and ran to them, slashing all three at the same time! They all howled in pain, jumping back and falling to the ground.

He took out one more card and inserted it, this one with a picture of Keyu and his key sword glowing while slashing an enemy. He slid it into the belt, and like in the picture, the key started glowing!

"Here I go!" He yelled, running right at them and slashing them one by one! They all screeched, then exploded!

Keyu stared at the burning remains of the monsters before going back to human form. Shiro then walked back to the man, looking down at him. Then, with painful interest, he searched his coat for answers to what all this was about.

And thus, it begins...

* * *

_I sure hope you all enjoyed this. I am a big fan of Kamen Rider and Kingdom Hearts, and so, I've combined elements of both into this story. I ask that the people who read this would review, and tell me how I did. _


End file.
